muppetyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Маппеты (2015) Презентация Пилот
Маппеты (2015) Презентация Пилот (англ. The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot) - весной, 2015 года она была впервые сообщалась, что ABC разрабатывает пилотную презентацию новых телевизионных сериалов где можно увидеть под рабочим названием Маппетов "Маппеты (2015)". Variety - ABC Eyes ‘Muppet Show’ Reboot Описания пилотного представления заявил, что "Маппеты взволнованны собраться на ABC для встречи о нового Маппет шоу. Тем не менее, шоу не будет двигаться вперед, если Мисс Пигги нанимается." Variety - ABC Eyes ‘Muppet Show’ Reboot Ранние источники говорят концепцию для презентации пилота также имеет суматоху в отношения Мисс Пигги и кермита и включает в себя планы для знаменитости камеи - в том числе тока ролей Мисс Пигги и подружки Медведя Фоззи и её родителей. Она также сообщила, что проект является "Маппет шоу для более взрослы их периодов". Muppets scoop: ABC revival to explore their personal lives in 'more adult' show Согласно раннем описанием проекта от ABC: :Расстройству ожидания реалити, это псевдодокументальный смотрит на повседневной жизни Маппетов мейхем что последовали, поскольку они пытаются получить новую сетевую серию и работают. Смешивание маппетов’ подписали бренд ерунды с весельем шоу, как возвращение и Умерь свой энтузиазм, эта серия, наконец, ответила на вопрос, Что происходит, когда Маппеты уходят домой?ABC All Access - "Muppets" - Show Info В апреле, 2015 года новости, что сломал Рэндалл Еинхорн будет руководить пилот, который был написан Биллом Прэди и Бобом Кушеллом. @ProdWeek на Твиттере. 2 Апреля, 2015 года Прэди был произведен аналогичной "псевдодокументальном" Пилот презентацей с Маппетами 2007 года которыми не взял. Презентация пилот снята неделю 12 апреля 2015 года на Дисней много в городе Бербанк, КалифорнияHollywood Reporter: 'Muppets' Revived at ABC With 'Big Bang Theory' Co-Creator и признакам знаменитости камеи из Елизабет Бэнкс и Тофером Грейс(которые были удалены из версии Itunes). Пилот презентация якобы получила овации, когда она скрининг на ABC руководителей в мае 2015.The Muppets Revival Is Happening and Here’s the First Photo by James Hibberd and Natalie Abrams / Entertainment Weekly Было также показано на Сан-Диего Комик-Он 11 июля, 2015 года. 21 июля 2015 года, полнота экспериментальной презентации была размещена на YouTube. Она была удалена из YouTube после серии премьеры. Образец ;Люди :Елизабет Бэнкс сама :Тофер Грейс сам :Марго Харшман как Бекки :Джер бёрнс как Карл, отец Бекки :Меган Фэй как Холли, Мать Бекки :Джоел Стеинголд директор ;Маппеты :Лягушонок Кермит, Мисс Пигги, Медведь Фоззи, Гонзо, Пес Рольф, Сэм Орел, Скутер, Дэнис, Доктор Тиз, Флоид Пеппер, Дженис, Животное, Доктор Бунзен Ханейдью, Бикер, Шведский Повар, Чип, Дядя Дедли, Стэтлер и Уолдорф, Ньюсмэн, Пепе Королевская Креветка ;Маппеты Заднего Плана :Уолтер, пингвины, Безумный Гарри, Доктор Джулиус Стренджпорк]], Лью Зиланд, Биг Мен Карл, Чудище, Свитамс, Зут, Попс, Монстер красивого дня, Кинтия Роуз, Крыса Риззо, Тинги Тинг, Вейне и Ванда, Ангел Мэри, Овощи, Медведь Бобо, Лягушонок Робин, Биурегард TM15-01.jpg TM15-02.jpg TM15-03.jpg TM15-04.jpg TM15-05.jpg TM15-06.jpg The-muppets-abc-gallery-1.jpg The-muppets-abc-gallery-3.jpg The-muppets-abc-gallery-4.jpg The-muppets-abc-gallery-5.jpg The-muppets-abc-gallery-6.jpg TM2015-A.jpg TM2015-B.jpg TM2015-C.jpg TM2015-D.jpg TM2015-E.jpg Muppets2015.jpg|Коллаж из фотографий на набор из пилотного представления размещен на Инстаграме по Adeline Ramage Rooney. Переработанные шутки Многие из шуток и острот от пилота презентации были позже повторно использованы в реальной самой серии: * Шутка с Бунзеном ошеломила Бикера электрошокерным пистолетом чтобы получить всеобщее внимание (и говорит, что это безопасно, потому что он в перчатках) были переработаны в "1 Эпизоде" * В стороне Гонзо о ненависти/любви один на один интервью было повторно использовать в "1 Эпизоде" * После введения его отношение к Дэнис в"1 Эпизоде", Кермит повторяет линию "Что я могу сказать? Меня тянет на свиней." * Линия Кермита его Жизни это "бекон обернутый адом на земле" была повторно использована в "1 эпизоде". Орел Сэм гуляет и комментирует, что он "не может сказать, в ад." * Ответ Фоззи что несет для туалета в лесу является "это наступление стереотип!" возвращает в "1 эпизоде". * Оригинальная шутка Кермита о группе быть счастливым "юридически" Теперь было переработано и сказано скутер в "2 эпизоде" * Шутка с послеоперационном конусом Рольфа чтобы предотвратить его от укусов стежки использовался при его введении в 3 эпизоде. * "Шведские суши" Шведского Повара снова повторились в "4 Эпизоде" Примечание Категория:Эпизоды Маппетов (2015) Категория:Пилоты и Питчи